What might've been!
by Mariabrady
Summary: Okay this is a shloe fic....Im not good with summaries so here it goes and if you dont like it dont read it!!


We disclaim everything!!!!....This is a fic written by Shloefan and co-written with Shloefan4eva ( Rell and Maria)....  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Whoohoo! You lost, Brady! You gotta take Ghoul Girl to the  
dance!" Phillip Kiriakis screamed as he won the video game he and  
his nephew were playing.  
"It's cool, Phillip. You forget, I like Chloe." Shawn Brady said  
calmly.  
"We'll see how much you like her when you walk in the dance with  
her and the entire room erupts with laughter." Jason Welles said  
through laughter.  
"You guys just don't get it. Chloe and I are friends. I don't mind  
taking her to the dance." Shawn continued calmly. He meant what  
he said. He and Chloe were friends and he didn't mind taking her.  
He actually liked her.  
"Well, here's your chance to ask her." Jan said with a smug smile.  
"Oooh and look, Belle's here too." she continued.  
  
Shawn looked at Chloe and smiled. He knew underneath all that  
conservative clothing was a truly beautiful girl. He felt kinda bad  
that he wasn't brave enough to ask her before. He felt even worse  
that it was a bet. He walked over to them.  
"Hey you guys." Shawn said smiling as the sat at their table.  
"Hi, Shawn." Belle chirped beaming. Chloe looked up and smiled.  
"Hey, Chloe, can I talk to you?" Shawn asked still standing.  
"Sure." Chloe shrugged.  
"Excuse us, Belle." Shawn said as he held out a hand for Chloe.  
"Sure." Belle muttered. She felt a twinge of jealousy.  
  
Shawn and Chloe walk back to the music racks.  
"What did you want to talk about Shawn?" Chloe asked abruptly.  
She came off as pushy even thought she hadn't tried to.  
"The Last Blast is in a few days." Shawn started.  
"And?" Chloe asked sounding impatient.  
"I wondered if you wanted to go with me?" Shawn finished. Chloe  
looked him over. She stared in his eyes to see if he was playing. He  
wasn't, he was serious.  
"You're asking me out?" Chloe asked softly, surprised.  
"Yeah." Shawn said with a smile.  
"Why?" She said abruptly her hash nature returning full force.  
"Aren't you afraid that your rep will be tarnished if you show up  
with me?"  
"No. I'm not. I'm asking you because I know you want to go and I  
want to take you." he said sounding just as harsh as she did. "Good  
enough reasons for you?"  
"Yeah." Chloe said softly. She had me her match in this argument.  
"Yeah?" Shawn said hinting.  
"Yes, Shawn, I'll go to the dance with you." Chloe said rolling her  
eyes at him.  
"Good." he said flashing her a sexy smile. Chloe couldn't help but  
smile.  
"Looks like Vampira took the bait." Jan said to Jan while they  
stared at Shawn and Chloe.  
"Yep. The Last Blast is gonna be a night Ghoul Girl will never  
forget." Jason said coolly.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chloe had been raking her brain on whether she should go to the  
Last Blast with Shawn or not. Of course she had told him yes...I mean  
why wouldn't she want o go with Shawn. He was definitely HOTT and he always   
treated her right. So what felt so wrong about Shawn asking her? She decided to forget about   
it and focus on what she was going to wear to the dance. The dance was tomorrow and she   
she had yet to go out and buy a dress. So she headed out the door after telling Nancy she was  
going shopping for a dress and headed to Salem Mall.  
  
Shawn felt sick to his stomach about what he was doing. Chloe was his friend and he cared alot about her and taking her because of some bet was just wrong. He should be taking her because she's smart, funny, easy to talk to, and gorgeous as all hell....Wait a minute did he just say Chloe was gorgeous.   
  
Chloe bought her dress and was satisfied after she picked up her shoes and decided to head to Dot Com for a well deserved cappuccino. While in line she felt a slight tap on her shoulder and turned around to be faced with Phillip Kiriakis the most arrogant man she had ever met.  
  
Chloe " What do you want Phillip"   
Phillip " So what does ghoul girl have in the bag?" he was eyeing the bag she kept locked in her arm. Knowing it was her dress for the dance. Curiosity overtook him and he snatched it out of his hands and pulled out the most ridiculous dress he had ever seen. He started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
Chloe " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!!!!" she screamed drawing all the attention to them.  
Phillip " Well for one lower your damn voice I have a reputation to uphold therefore I cant be seen talking to you....and two where the hell did you find this..ive never seen anything so ..ugly..plain...well just damn right ugly...boy do I feel bad for Shawn.  
Chloe's face dropped she didn't want to hurt Shawn she just wanted something simple so she choose the black long sleeved dress that hung loose and didn't reveal anything.  
Chloe " Phillip why don't you mind your OWN damn business..what I wear is my business and my business only" she cursed herself for letting him get to her.  
Phillip seeing Cynthia walk in with a very short skirt on decided to go and say hi. " Whatever Ghoul Girl" and with that he left.  
Chloe couldn't help but wonder if a guy would ever look at her the way Phillip looked at Cynthia. And that's when she decided to return her ugly dress and get something that would knock the socks off everyone especially Shawn. 


End file.
